There are a number of different examples of Hansen couplings, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,518,542; 3,351,362 and 4,198,080. As is evident from the sheer number of these patents, this type of coupling has been in use for a rather long period of time. These Hansen-type couplings consist, on the one side, of a nipple, and on the other side of a sleeve-like portion which is capable of being telescopically pushed over the nipple. The sleeve-like portion of the coupling exists in various forms including both simple and somewhat more complicated variants. They each have the common disadvantage, however, that they are too expensive to be used simply for throw-away use. The other coupling component, i.e., the nipples themselves, may, of example, form part of a dialyzer, and thus be coupled normally by means of conventional Hansen couplings to tubes originating from a conventional dialysis monitor. If it is desired to use this same housing provided with such nipples in connection with hemofiltration, for example, the nipples must then be coupled to a tube set which is intended for throw-away use. Because of the concomitant high cost, such an arrangement cannot comprise conventional Hansen couplings, but must instead make use of simpler couplings, such as simple threaded plastic components and the like.